The ongoing mission of the Michigan Cancer Research Consortium (MCRC) CCOP has been to improve the oncologic health of the communities it serves by assuring access to and participation in state-of-the-art clinical trials and cancer prevention and control activities while contributing to knowledge development in the field of oncology care. Over the past 20 years, the MCRC represents a proven resource with significant potential to serve the objectives of the National Cancer Institute's NCORP program. First funded in 1994 as a single component CCOP, the MCRC is now comprised of thirteen health systems and 150+ oncology investigators from 50+ practices in three states. MCRC has registered over 7,700 patients to trials. Annual accrual approaches 400+ credits and the MCRC's organizational efficiencies are among the best models in the country. Additional value is added as the primary awardee and lead institution of the MCRC, Saint Joseph Mercy Health System, actively contributed to the National Community Cancer Centers Program (NCCCP) from 2010-2012. Participation provided MCRC with experience and growth in key areas of importance to the NCORP program by increasing access to care, participating in Cancer Care Delivery Research, and improving quality of care across the continuum and participation in biospecimen banking. MCRC has already sought resources and experiences to assure development of infrastructure to master Cancer Care Delivery Research. Our experience positions us for success given our proven track record in clinical trials and competency and strategic partnerships to be active members of the NCTN's Cancer Care Delivery Research program. This grant proposal encompasses and articulates a vision that the MCRC will be a productive member of the newly developed NCORP program.